


christmas time

by ASCELLAS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gon and killua celebrate a little of their first christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas time

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas! this is a little disjointed /// forgive me

Gon loved Christmas time. It was one of his favorite times of the year. With the combination cold weather, hot chocolate, and warm fires, there wasn't anything better than this. Spending the holidays with Mito was always a wonderful bonus. But now a few years have passed, and Gon was able to spend the time with his best friend. During their adventures, the two haven't really had the time to sit down and enjoy the christmas season. Now with Killua permanently settled on Whale Island with Gon, they were able to take the time to enjoy these kinds of things.

Gon didn't waste anytime decorating their small apartment once it hit Decemember 1st. He took some old decorations from Mito's house, as well as buying his own. Many lights adorned the house outside, along with plastic bears with santa hats, and tacky tinsel. Killua tried to protest about the bears, but Gon ended up being very persuasive in the matter. The inside of the house wasn't much better. Garland was hanging through every doorway and around every railing. Scented pine cones hung from around the house as well. Gon didn't hold off on the lights inside the house either. There was some around their shared bed, through the walkways. Honestly everywhere in the house. He didn't restrain himself from the various spots of mistletoe hanging around as well.

Both of them set of the tree together and decorated it, which was more fun than Killua was willing to admit. He mainly enjoyed watching Gon put everything in place. The pure joy on his boyfriend's face was very precious to him. Killua loved honestly loved everything about it. 

Killua was afraid to step foot in their apartment since the first day. He really loved Gon, and his obvious excitement for the holidays, but he couldn't really understand it. He was guessing it was with the fact that they never did celebrate Christmas. His parents thought it was a waste and distracted them from their job as a family. It was a bit of a shame really. Maybe being with Gon would help him erase any resentment he still felt towards it. 

Killua thought the major part of the hype was over until one day Gon came running into the apartment. He knew that look all to well. Killua knew Gon had something up his sleeve. Something that wasn't very good at all. Gon grabbed his hand, pulling him down on the couch next to himself. He threw the bag on the table before tightly gripping Killua's hands. 

"Killua, you love me right?" Gon asked, giving him a smile he knew he couldn't resist. Killua's face immediately turned bright red as he looked away from him.

"That depends on what you're asking me. And by the looks of it, I can tell it's something I'm not going to enjoy." Killua retorted.

Gon pouted at him then reached over to grab the bag. He quickly dumped the contents out of it. Two horribly ugly sweaters rolled out of the bag. Killua hesitantly grabbed one, inspecting its full glory. Cats and dogs with christmas hats covered the sweater in horrible greens and reds. There was ugly fur around the neck and sleeves with a light up nose on some of the animals. The sweater itself was an awful blue that didn't even match. 

"Gon why?" Was his only question as he stared at the monstrosity in front of him. Gon stuck his tongue out at him while he slipped on his sweater. His was way too big on him, but Killua couldn't help but notice how cute he looked with it on.

"Please Killua! I thought it would be cute if we had matching christmas sweaters. I wanted to walk out the town tonight and look at the lights with you." Gon replied, mustering his best puppy dog face. Killua let out an exasperated sigh before throwing his hands in the air. He took the sweater from his hand and slipped it on.

"Fine. Fine only because you asked nicely." He muttered. Gon smiled and pulled him into a hug. He planted a kiss on cheek, watching as Killua's face heated up again.

"We're going to leave in a few minutes!" Gon called while running down the hall. Tonight was going to be a long night.

\--x--

Not too much longer later, Killua and Gon were bundled up, ready to spend the night around the town. Shutting the door behind him, Gon grabbed Killua's hand and wasted no time in running off. The night was close as the snow fell down around the island. The two stayed huddled close to each other as they started off their night. 

Gon took the lead around the town while they stopped at various shops, buying sweets they really didn't need. They pair took time to admire the lights around the town. It was really hard for Killua to keep his eyes off of Gon. He loved seeing every bit of emotion that Gon had displayed. Gon had been through so much, and Killua was amazed at the strength he had. He had been such a strong rock in his life, and Killua was grateful he was still in it. Gon was literally the light of his life, and Killua was so happy about it. 

Gon looked over to see Killua staring at him. He let out a laugh that broke out Killua's train of thought. Realizing he was looking at Gon, he tried to turn his head away from him. He caught his chin with his hand, gently turning his head to face him again.

"You know you don't need to get so embarrassed about looking at me." He told him. Killua let out a huff before adverting his attention back to his boyfriend. Gon moved his hands to grab his face, smiling brightly at him, "I love you a lot. You know you make me really happy, and I'm glad we're able to live with each other. This is our first christmas really together, and I want it to be special for us."

"Y-y-you can't just say things like that here!" Killua sputtered out, unsure how to react to the sudden affection Gon was showing. He just smiled at him, pulling him in for a kiss. Killua moved his hands to grab his waist and pull him closer. Gon pulled his face down to deepen the kiss before pulling away not much longer. He buried his face in Killua's chest, enjoying their quiet moment. The snow fell down around them as Killua hugged Gon tightly. 

"Come on let's go home, and I'll make us some hot chocolate." Gon said as he started walking back to the apartment.


End file.
